Of French Fries and Toothpicks
by novonia
Summary: Remember in season 2, when Xander acted out the little mini battle with the two FrenchFries and the toothpick? Well this is that but I add on a bit to it.


Of French-Fries & Toothpicks

By: Novonia

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I have no clue who wrote this scene, but it was not me. This ficlet is for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Season two, Angelus has no soul. Remember in season 2, when Xander acted out the little mini battle with the two French-Fries and the toothpick? Well this is that but I add on a bit to it.

Hi, I was with a friend of mine when we thought this up. We were in my car and I was talking to her about Buffy and my LiveJournal posts (novonia), and I brought up the episode when Xander does the thing with the fries, well she petty much made me do a ficlet of it so I'm dedicating this to Sylvia.

Ficlet 1

He was insane, he was insane by accepting the challenge and trying to prove them wrong. But, there was no going back there is no way he Alexander Lavelle Harris would turn down this challenge. Last night, while trying to go to sleep, he tried to find out what he is going to do about the challenge, and he figured out the perfect thing. He needed several things, all available at the Bronze – where they were going later that night, and where the challenge would be held.

School went by as per usual, with a little study session with Willow in the Library – he really needed help in the Geography department, and well every other department known to men and women worldwide. When Giles, G-man as he liked to call him, let them go for the night Xander made his way towards home to finish off what homework he didn't do in the library, and then eventually towards the Bronze. He paid the admission fee and went to the bar to retrieve himself some sustenance; a medium basket of fries and a large coke. It wasn't long before they started showing up. Buffy came in with Willow and Oz, and then Cordelia came in by herself. Then something catches Xander's eye, he could spot a peroxide blonde entering through the side/alley entrance and head for the bar.

The other Scoobies went off in search of food or drinks, when they all had settled down with their food and drink some looked at him strangely, for he hadn't eaten the last few fries in the basket. Xander grabs the Mayonnaise and spreads it on the tip of one of the french-fries and then set is down on some wax paper at the bottom of the basket of fries that he had finished earlier – save several.

He takes one of the french-fries and impales a toothpick through the upper-middle portion. "Buffy asked me to tell you all something about her patrol last night." He and Buffy started getting a weird look from some of the others, but he continues with his tale. He then adapts a low sneaky voice and begins the story he was challenged to tell.

He put the basket in front of his working space and began telling the tale. The french-fry with the toothpick stake popped up and began bobbing and moving about. Then another toothpick pops up and the 'Buffy' french-fry fights and stakes the 'vampire' french-fry.

Xander tosses the Fry back into the basket.

Then 'Buffy' starts moving again until another 'vampire' pops up, 'Buffy' fights the 'vamp'.

"I want you to give Angel a message." Xander says as Buffy. "Tell him I'm done waiting." The fight continues. "No wait I'll tell him myself." and then 'Buffy' exaggeratedly stakes the 'vamp'.

Xander tosses the fry back into the basket and then picks up the french-fry with mayonnaise on the tip. Xander adopts an English accent for this fry. "Hello luv, din'n know you were off slayin' t'night."

Xander moves 'Buffy' closer to 'Spike'. "What are you doing here _Spike_?"

"Wanted to see my girl." Xander then removes the toothpick 'stake' from 'Buffy' as 'Spike' and 'Buffy' collide in a heated kiss. The Scoobies turn to look at Buffy, but find that her seat is vacant

"We weren't kissing like that were we? I don't remember kissing like that"

"No luv, my hair didn't rub off onto you, though some of my other parts did." He says smirking. Buffy looks up at Spike from her position directly in front of him as he leans on the wall.

"Well, I remember that part." She says in a playful voice, leaning back into him.

Spike flips her around to face him and smashes his lips to hers, he gains access to her mouth when she moans and presses closer to him. After a few minutes Spike breaks away. "You had better."

Buffy looks over her shoulder. "I can't believe he did a french-fry imitation of what happened last night! How do you think the others are taking it?"

"Considering his reaction, Buffy, I dunno but I guess we'll find out."

THE END


End file.
